Happy Birthday Mrs President
by muziqlvr23
Summary: A/U This is my take on the love scene between Liv and Fitz in episode 208, happy Birthday Mr. President-Only Mellie is the one that ran and won. ***FEMSLASH ALERT**** While I am definitely an Olitz fan, this is just a fantasy of Mellie and Liv.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters. The wonderful Shonda Rhimes does. I just like to borrow them and make them do unspeakable things to one another.**

**Inauguration night:**

Olivia was walking the halls of the White House on inauguration night. She was not in the mood to go and spend the evening watching them play the role of the happy couple. Lately she has found herself falling for our newly elected Commander In Chief and she is not sure what to do about it. On one hand, she feels that if they just keep a low profile, the affair can continue. Then she thinks about all the lies and excuses she will need to tell just to be with Mellie. She is thinking about how her life would be if she decided to be the president's dirty little secret when her phone rang. She didn't really need to look at the screen to know who it was, because only one person had the ringtone of Crazy in Love by Beyonce and Jay-Z.

"This is Olivia Pope."

"Hey beautiful. Why so formal? You knew it was me." Mellie said sounding giddy. Olivia isn't sure if her mood is from spending time with Fitz or if she had a couple of drinks.

"I don't know, just being careful I guess." Olivia responds.

"Sweetie what's wrong? You don't sound like yourself."

"Nothing Mrs. President." Olivia said trying to keep her voice even.

"Whoa, now I know something is wrong. Hang on." Mellie looked around for a empty room that she could occupy to have her conversation in private. She finds what appear to be a conference room and goes in and closes the door. "Liv...baby..what's the matter?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about what my life is going to be like for the next 4 or 8 years. I mean I helped you become president because that was the goal. Now that we have achieved it, what is my role now?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, that's what this is about?" Mellie was slightly relieved because this she can do something about. "Liv, I wanted to officially make this offer to you in person and in the White House but I would like you to stay on as my White House Press Secretary."

Olivia is pleasantly surprised. "You want me to be press secretary? You never mentioned this to me before. You always spoke as though we wouldn't continue to see one another everyday. What changed your mind?" Olivia wanted to know if Mellie had real feelings. Sometimes after they made love, Mellie would get a look in her eyes that seemed to be love, but she would never say it. Olivia would need to hear her say the words if they are going to have anything other than a sordid affair.

Mellie, for her part was very intuitive when it came to Olivia and she did indeed have strong feelings for the younger woman, but she didn't feel as though she had any right to have her. She is a married woman after all.  
"Liv, you still there? Please say yes."

After a few long seconds she replied to her newly elected President. "Yes. Yes I will be your White House Press Secretary under one condition."

"Name it."

"As your press secretary I will need to be able to deliver not so great news to the press core at times, and I will not lie deliberately for this administration. So as long as I you never ask me to lie for you, I will be happy to take the job."

"So if the press core asks if you and I are lovers, you'll tell them the truth?"

"Well, I don't plan on talking about my private life at all. Also, your private life should not be any concern of theirs."  
Mellie could see that this could become a long conversation so she ended it by telling Olivia that they needed to talk.

"Olivia we need to have a talk to come up with a game plan. Please meet me in the oval in 20 minutes."


	2. Chapter 2--Tell Me How You Realy Feel

Olivia walked into the Oval office and looked around at the plush surroundings. The office seems smaller than she imagined it would be. Suddenly the door on the opposite side of the room opens and in walks the President of the United States.  
"Hi."  
"Hi." Olivia responds.  
"You are so beautiful." Mellie says while walking toward a retreating Olivia. Why is Olivia always running from this? This is what Mellie is thinking when it occurs to her that maybe Liv needs more. She immediately stops chasing and goes to sit on the couch.  
"Sit with me Liv."  
Olivia does what she is told but keeps her gaze cast downward. Mellie often told her that she could read her mind if only she could see Olivia's eyes. Olivia has trouble hiding her real feelings. At least Mellie had no trouble reading the gorgeous genius before her. So maybe asking her to be in such a visible position where she would have to face the press on a daily basis, would be problematic for the Harvard graduate.  
"You think you can't do it because of us?" Mellie asked Olivia.  
"You are the leader of the free world." Olivia answered.  
"I know that."  
"You shouldn't be risking your credibility with the nation just to keep seeing your mistress."  
"Is that what you think you are, Liv?" Mellie asked with a worried look on her face.  
My God, I have done a horrible job letting her know how much I care.  
"I'm wondering what we are going to be now. And if we throw in an official position it complicates it."

"Ok, first of all. You are so much more to me than my mistress. You know that my marriage is one of political expediency. I could not possibly be thought of as a serious candidate if I were still single at 40." Mellie moves closer to the woman that has become very important to her over these last year or so.  
"Olivia you are the most important person in my life. I won't lie to you and say it will be easy to keep us a secret, but being in such a position gives you access to me. At all times. For instance, you can call me any time day or night and request a few minutes of my time, and because of your title no one would question it."

"You know me madam President. I can hardly keep it together when you smile at me in front of others because I know what naughty thoughts are going through your dirty mind!" Olivia says with a smile thinking of many times on the trail when Mellie would make some seemingly innocuous comment and Liv would immediately blush. How could she keep it together during press conferences about the woman who makes her scream every time she touches her?

"Secondly, when we are alone, I am Mellie. I am not your boss or the leader of the free world. When we are alone, I am yours Liv." Mellie took Olivia's hands and looked into her eyes. "Olivia Carolyn Pope, I have fallen so hard for you and I want to be able to see you everyday. We can work out a plan so we don't give ourselves away or jeopardize your integrity." Olivia's brain went fuzzy when Mellie said she has fallen for her.  
"Liv? Liv? Did you hear what I said?" Mellie asked because Liv had this glazed look in her eyes. Olivia focused her gaze on her fresh faced lover.  
"You've fallen for me?" Olivia asked with a hopeful look on her face. She has literally been waiting 2 months and 6 days to hear those words from Mellie, but she needed more clarification.  
"So are you saying?..." Olivia said leaving the question in the air.  
"Yes baby. I love you." Mellie replied.  
Olivia smiled and she wanted to kiss her so badly, but if they are going to keep their relationship quiet they can't do that here.

"I love you too. I have been waiting a while to be able to admit that to you."  
"Hmm really? Let me see. Have you been waiting a couple of months?" Mellie asked a surprised Liv.

"How did you know?"

"Baby, I told you it's all in your face. It was during our campaign stop in Georgia after I shared that painful miscarriage ordeal with the voters. You were so gentle with me that night in your room. You kept telling me that I was beautiful and how much you wanted to take care of me. I felt it then and I'm sorry I didn't sat it sooner. I guess it just took my head a couple of months to catch up to my heart."

"See that's why I'm not sure about this job. Don't you think the press will just figure it out?"  
"I think you are brilliant and can accomplish anything you put your beautiful mind to. Like you said, if you refrain from talking about our private lives, because it is none of their business, we will be fine. I probably should tell you that Fitz knows."

"What!" Olivia is shocked by this.

"He knows Liv. He asked me point blank one day if you were a lesbian."

"Why did he ask you that?" Olivia asked surprised that Mellie's husband would be so bold. She thought he was very handsome but seemed somewhat spoiled and entitled. So she kept her distance.

"I guess because you don't seem to date. Or maybe because you never give him a second look when he is obviously flirting with you." Mellie mused.

"I still don't understand your relationship."

"What's there to understand? Fitz and I have been best friends since college. He knew back then that I loved beautiful women and we actually used to go out together and compete for telephone numbers." Mellie said remembering the good old days with a goofy look on her face. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes beautiful. It is during my college years that I learned the skills that you take full advantage of."

"I'm such a lucky girl." Olivia said in faux exasperated voice. When Mellie starts to toot her own horn, especially about sex, Liv always gives her a hard time. Liv preferred the 'less talk, more action' version of Mellie.

"You are lucky. But so am I sweetie." Just when Liv is about to chastise her for her huge ego, she goes and says some sweet shit like that. "I really wish I could kiss you right now, but.." Mellie says pointing upward. Liv looked up then back to Mellie with a questioning look. "Cameras." Mellie confirmed.

"I get it. No nookie in the Oval Office. So finish telling me." Olivia said interested to know more about the strange union of Mellie and Fitzgerald Grant.

"So anyway, he agreed to marry me and take a back seat to my political aspirations and for his part, he gets to partake in some extra curricular activities as long as he doesn't embarrass me. I guess he figured you would be a perfect choice because you would obviously be discreet. Of course typical of a man, he thinks the problem must be that you are a lesbian." Mellie said smirking.

"Well in this case he happens to be correct." Olivia said smiling at her beautiful lover.  
"So since I can't really come to your apartment whenever I feel like it, I think you can stay here in one of the many bedrooms in the residence. Not every night. Although, that would be wonderful. How about we say you can stay with me once or twice a week? We have a lot of work to do to frame our message since the republicans are chomping at the bit to pigeon hole me as a hysterical woman with crazy liberal ideas that will send the country into eternal damnation." Mellie deadpanned with that sarcasm that Olivia loves.

"That sounds like a plan Mrs. President. I think we should get right to work." Olivia said saluting her boss.

"You have to get beyond my title babe."

"You're right. I do. I think the way I can do that is to spank your delicious ass and then kiss the pain away. What do you think? Will that do it, Mrs. President?" Olivia smirked at the expression on Mellie's face. They discovered a couple of months ago that Mellie has a propensity for a little rough play. Nothing too kinky, but she loves when Liv slaps her ass a bit. Mainly because she is so good at kissing it to make it all better.

"I like the way you think. I have the Queen's Bedroom ready for you. You will find a few suits in black, grey and blue in the closet as well as some shoes. Of course, I don't want you to have carry an overnight bag to the work, so there are also some sexy lingerie in the armoire." Mellie added wiggling her eyebrows.

"You are terrible."

"Am not. I just don't want you to be worried about what to wear." Mellie said trying to look innocent.

"Mellie, you always want me to wear all this expensive lingerie from Frederick's and Victoria's Secret only to take it off in a matter of minutes. You still need to replace all the thongs you ripped off of me!" Olivia said playfully hitting the woman in front of her. If it were up to her she would just come to bed with boxers and a T-shirt, or nothing at all.

"Baby you look so much better in a sexy red or black silk camisole that leaves little to the imagination." Mellie said wiggling her eyes.

"I swear you are just like a man sometimes!" Liv scoffed.

"How dare you! I'm just a visual person. And you my dear, are a vision to behold in sexy lingerie hugging your beautiful skin." Mellie says with lust in her eyes.

"So what happens now?" Olivia asked. She didn't want to assume they would be  
together tonight.

"Baby, do you really think I would let you go home tonight? Meet me upstairs. The Queens Bedroom is the fourth bedroom on the right. You remember from the tour right?"

"I remember."

"Ok. I'll go up first. You follow in about 10 minutes." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Olivia knocks lightly on the door before opening it. The lights are very low and she isn't sure she is in the correct room until she hears Mellie humming in the bathroom. She comes out wearing a thirsty white robe. Her hair is damp.  
"I can't believe you took a shower that quickly."

"I just want to freshen up a bit for you baby. Come here."  
Olivia walks over to he lover, her world, her boss and leader of the free world. She immediately hugs Mellie and goes in for a kiss. This kiss is much slower. She savors the feel of Mellie's hands roaming over her body. After a few minutes languishing in each others sweetness, they pull away.

"I am so lucky to have you in my life, Liv. I know I am not the most affectionate person in the world but I meant what I said. I love you and I'm sorry if I've made you doubt my feelings for you for one second in these past couple of months." Mellie says while holding Liv's face in her hands. This makes Olivia visible exhale.

"You have your moments Madam President." Liv responds.

"That sounds kind of sexy when you say it like that. Say it again."

"Is my baby feeling frisky?" Liv asked knowing damn well what the answer to that question is.

"No, I'm horny as hell. Today has been a long ass day. I'm glad I got the gig. Thank you for that by the way." She said while unbuttoning Liv's silk blouse.

"You are so sexy in black lace. Then again you are sexy in pretty much everything."

"Thanks Mels." Olivia answers as she starts to untie Mellie's robe. "Wow, you got waxed."

"You like?"

"I love." Olivia answer while kneeling in front of her woman so she is at eye level with her coveted. She places a soft kiss on Mellie's hairless pussy. She takes one long lick savoring the feel of Mellie's slick folds on her tongue. Mellie's knees go weak. This woman's tongue should be registered as a lethal weapon because she is trying to kill her with pleasure. Before Liv could get carried away Mellie suggested that they get into bed.

"Oh shit Liv. That feels so good. I can't...please baby...I need..shit...I need to lie down." Mellie says while running her hands in Liv's hair.

They spent a wonderful night making love and now freely expressing that love to one another out loud.  
"Fuck, Mellie don't stop!" Mellie had no intention of stopping because she is determined to make the younger woman cum at least 5 times tonight. Olivia likes to tease Mellie about her age and suggested that she may need to get some sleep before she over exerts herself. They are very competitive in the bedroom, which is why it's so hot. Liv pushes Mellie with her smart mouth, then Mellie shuts her up by making her cum so much she can no longer feel her legs. While Mellie is onto Liv's little game, she enjoys giving this dynamic woman the time of her life between the sheets. It's a win-win for both of them.

"Cum for me baby. I love you so much. Please cum for me Liv." This sends Liv other the edge and she lets out an ear piercing yell as she is rocked by a very intense orgasm.

"Fuucccck...Mellllllls!" Olivia can help screaming and Mellie loves that she can elicit such an enthusiastic response from her boo. She is happy that Fitz is way down at the other end of the residence so she is pretty certain he didn't hear Liv. At this point, she doesn't really care but she knows Liv is going to be self conscious at it for some time.  
She wipes Liv's forehead that is glistening with sweat.

"You ok?" Mellie asks. Liv takes a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"I am more than ok. Thank you." Liv said while caressing Mellie's face.  
"You're thanking me for your 5 orgasms." Mellie asks with a smug look on her face.  
"I'm thanking you for telling me you love me." Liv said with tears in her eyes. She is so happy whenever she is in Mellie's arms.

"Well it's true. I will say it every second of everyday if you need to hear it. I. Love. You. Olivia Pope."

"I love you too Mellie Grant."  
**THE END**

Let me know what you think.


End file.
